Cor Unum
by xxJE4everxx
Summary: Oneshot. Six months after AWE, my own alternate ending where Will dies and does not end up Captain of the Fyling Dutchman, Elizabeth is lonely and seeks the friendship of a fellow Captain. Sparrabeth!


**A/N: Hey! So, this is just an idea I thought up and I thought it would make a cute oneshot. Hope you enjoy and remember please leave a review!!! I always love to hear what you guys have to say!!!**

**_Disclaimer: It's such a shame that I don't own Jack, Lizzie, and so on!!!_**

Six months. It seemed so much longer than that. Six months since it all happened. Six months since Will had died in the epic battle versus the East India Trading Company. Six months since I became Captain of the Empress and the Pirate King. Six long months since I'd seen Jack and the Black Pearl.

Those six months had been pure torture. It was so lonely and depressing. Not that I hated my captain duties, on the contrary, I absolutely loved them. I loved being at sea. I loved my_ freedom_. However, it wasn't as enjoyable when you had no one to share it with. My days were full, keeping myself busy with all my obligations of being a captain, but my nights were where I haunted myself. Sleep was something I had not known for quite sometime, for my nights were full of tossing and turning while over thinking everything little detail of my life.

How I longed for someone to be there with me, for me. Someone to hold me when I awoke, yelling from a nightmare haunting me of my past actions. Someone to talk with me and fill all those silent hours I spent alone. Someone to make me laugh and smile even when I didn't want to. Someone to comfort me when I cried because of pain, depression, or confusion. Someone to always be there for me and look out for me. Someone to love me.

But, I had no one of the sort. Just me, me ship, and me crew.

Being as Will, my father, and Norrington were all dead and gone, there was only one person I could possibly turn to for comfort and friendship. I needed to find him and I needed to find him, _now_.

I couldn't wait any longer. We had to be close by now! We had set sail two days ago!

"How much longer, mate?" I yelled out from my quarters to my first mate.

"Should only be an 'our or 2 more, Capn'!" He yelled from the helm.

"Bloody hell!" I sighed to myself. If I didn't see him soon I thought I was going to scream.

I got up, walked out of my cabin, and up to the helm.

"I'll take it from here. Go get some rest, mate."

"Thank ye, Capn'. I think I'll be doin' just that."

I took a hold of the helm and stared out at the open ocean. It was sunset, my favorite time to sail. All the colors of the sky blending into one and the slight breeze that always appeared on cue were always enough to calm my jumbled thoughts. I felt at peace as I stood there, just staring out at the horizon. It only took one trip to the helm of my ship to realize why it was Jack's favorite spot on a ship and why he loved it so much. It truly was _freedom_.

Hearing a crew member yelling down from the crow's nest pulled me from my musings. "Ship ahead!" was all I heard and my heart started racing. But before I got to excited I asked, "What's her colors?"

"She isn't flying any, Capn'!"

Well, that at least meant it was a pirate ship, but not necessarily the one I was in search for. There was only one way to prove it was the correct one.

I ran to the bow of the ship and pulled out my spyglass. Peering through the object, my heart skipped a beat. To what should my eyes behold, but black sails.

"Run alongside her and prepare for me to go aboard. I be needing to have a discussion with Captain Sparrow!" I ordered the crew. I couldn't believe after all these months; I was finally going to see the man who stole my heart all those years ago. Although, I was not quite sure I was ready to admit that fact to the world or to him yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ah, Captain Swann," he said as he took off his hat and bowed, "To what do we owe the pleasure, your highness?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, It's been awhile." I stated, trying to control myself from running up and throwing my arms around him in front of both our crews.

"Well, I'm sure as you have learned, that being a captain of a ship keeps one quite busy." He said moving slightly closer to me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Why, yes, I would have to agree with you there, Jack. I was wondering if the infamous Captain had a few minutes to catch up with an old friend." I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, however I feared that the slight quiver in my voice was quite audible.

"For you! Always! Gents, if you'll excuse us." He gestured me with a hand to his quarters while shouting orders to his crew. I supposed I should have been doing the same to my crew, but at that moment I was at a lost for words. My mind was in an entirely different universe and I was quite enjoying it, knowing how much I have missed that feeling.

"And what can I do for ye, Lizzie?" He asked after closing the door to his quarters and turning to look at me intently.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what you've been up to these past few months. I mean I've heard stories, but one can never trust what one hears from drunken pirates." I said trying my hardest to just have a simple conversation with Jack for once. I missed talking to him so much.

I casually walked around his cabin, examining all the details I never truly noticed before. In my mind I knew I was just trying to avoid his gaze. I knew what would happen if I looked into his large, dark brown, chocolate eyes. I would be lost forever.

"That is true, you never can trust them, can you? Anyway, nothing too exciting here. Bloody Barbossa stole me ship again, but luckily I got her back and that won't ever be happening again. I made perfectly sure of that." He stated with a large grin appearing on his face as he went and sat down at his desk propping his feet up on it.

"Well, can't say I am surprised. However, I can say, undoubtedly, that the world is much better off without Hector Barbossa in it."

"Aye, that it is!" he exclaimed.

"And what great adventure are ye on now, Captain Sparrow? What is that ye want, now?" I questioned glancing in his direct, making sure he saw the amusement in my eyes.

_I want you, Lizzie. _

"The Fountain of Youth, of course!"

"Ah, I see. I do recall you muttering something about the _Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow_ all those years ago." I said teasing him.

"Why, yes! Doesn't it have a lovely ring to it?!" He exclaimed, his face beaming.

"Yes, I suppose it does." I said giggling a little.

"But, Captain Swann, what of your great achievements? Your reputation has traveled far and wide! I believe you might almost be as famous as me! Almost." He teased me, but he voice had a hint of pride in it.

"Yes, I suppose it has." I said sounding a bit gloomier than I had hoped.

"What's wrong, luv?" He asked and I could here the concern in his voice.

"I'm just lonely that's all. I'm a bit lost and I'm not quite sure what the world still has to offer me." I said, the words even surprising me as they just fell out of my mouth. I definitely did not intend on talking of such matters at that particular moment. Gathering the courage in me, I finally dared to look up at him, his eyes filled with worry. I wanted to fall apart under his gaze, but I stood my ground. I had to find a way to turn the conversation around to be beneficial and enjoyable instead of a cry fest. The last thing I wanted to do right then was cry.

"And what is it, Captain Swann that you _want _now?" He asked seriously, but I could see the hint of amusement in his eyes. He got up from his desk and walked over to the table that sat in the middle of the room. His question surprised me and I had to think on it for a second. I began walking circles around the table and he slowly followed behind as I spoke.

"What I _want_ Captain Sparrow, that's easy. I want the sea, not land. I want a ship, not a house. I want a shirt and breeches, not a corset and dresses. I want the helm in my hands, not screaming children at my feet. I want adventure and danger, not boredom and security." I was now standing on the opposite side of the table from him. I leaned down, placing my hands on the table, keeping strong eye contact with him as I said, " But, most of all, what I want, Captain Sparrow, is you." At this his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, he was completely shocked. Of course, he quickly recovered and a mischievous smirk played across his lips.

"What ever happened to _it would never have worked between us_." He said seductively while moving towards me until our lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath caressing my face.

_This was it, there would be no turning back after this. But this is what I __**want**__, there's no way I'm turning back now. _

"I reconsidered." I said as I crashed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. At first, he was surprised. _Is this really happening or am I dreaming. Please let me not be dreaming. _But he swiftly returned the kiss with just as much passion if not more, if that was even possible. He spun me around and slowly backed me against the wall.

His tongue licked my lips begging for entrance, and I complied as my lips willingly opened. A soft moan escaped my lips and he pulled away slightly, keeping his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure, luv?" He asked now looking into my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, Jack." I whispered into his ear.

"No need to tell me twice." He said back in a husky voice before pulling my into another fervent and ardent kiss.

His hands roamed up and down my back and mine further tangled themselves in his dreadlocks. This is what I had wanted for so long and there was no one who could take it away from me now. For the first time in months, I was truly and undeniably happy.

I pulled him closer to me; never wanting to let him go for fear that this would never happen again. And oh, how I wanted it to. I wanted this to happen today and everyday after this.

At that moment and from then on, I was his and he was mine. I no longer was alone. I was perfectly content and at peace. I never wanted this to end. And if I could help it, it never would. We were one body, one person, _**one heart**_.

**A/N: Thanx for reading!!! Now just hit that beautiful purple button and leave me a review haha!!!**

**P.S. Cor Unum is "one heart" in Latin. Just in case you didn't catch on to that already!**


End file.
